1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits and, particularly, to a power supply circuit for a motherboard in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motherboards are the most important parts in computers. Power supply circuits provide working voltages for electronic components on the motherboards, and are necessary, especially for a memory controller hub (MCH). The MCH, also known as a north bridge, is configured to connect to a central processing unit (CPU), an accelerated graphics port (AGP) bus, and a memory. However, a voltage about 1.25V provided by a conventional power supply circuit to the MCH may be not stable due to influence by interferential signals, which may lead to computer malfunctions.